


Jongho is babie (Jongho one shots)

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Jongho-centric, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: one shots for our baby maknae jongho~am taking requests!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	1. about

Hello! this is going to be a collection of fics that i write centering around jongho! there just isnt enough of him on here so i decided to make this. 

if you have any requests/prompts for me to write, leave them down in the comments!


	2. fever (mingi x jongho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by MeLikeALatte97  
> Waahhhh yessss!!! We need more Jongho!!!  
> Pls do a Jongho x Mingi♡

Jongho hasn’t been feeling well. His nose was getting stuffy a lot and he was having terrible heat flashes last night. It didn’t come as a surprise that it would get worse the next day. Seonghwa had come in his room to wake him up so he could get ready for the day. Something felt off to the older as Jongho didn’t say a word back in response when Seonghwa told him to wake up now, a light and muffled moan coming from the bunch of blankets on top of the bed. The maknae didn’t even move when he tried to shake him awake. Seonghwa quickly took the blankets off the younger. Once he could finally see Jongho’s body from underneath the last blanket, he noticed how he was shaking and panting. Seonghwa knew what this could be but put his hand on the boy’s forehead just to be sure. 

He was right. Jongho had a fever. 

“Jongho-yah, you have a fever. Just hold on, I’m going to get a basin with cold water to help cool you down a bit. Is there anything else you need?” Seonghwa said softly to him.

“H-hyung. I want Mingi-hyung.” The boy tried to say, a struggle prominent in the way he shivers from the fever. Seonghwa nodded in acknowledgement and told him he would tell Mingi. Before the older left the room, he tucked the younger in, opting for just one blanket instead of the handful that was on him earlier. Soon after, Mingi came running into Jongho’s room. 

“Honnie! Are you ok!? Seonghwa told me you have a fever!” The tall boy said as he rushed to the bedside, kneeling down in front of the boy who was suffering from the fever and bringing his hand to Jongho’s to hold them and interlocking his fingers with the younger’s. He used his other hand to brush the boy’s hair back, not letting it falter from the boy’s head. “Baby, please tell me what I can do for you.” Mingi pleaded with concern clear in his eyes when Jongho went to look at his boyfriend’s worried face. He felt bad for making the other worry like that but the discomfort he was feeling from the fever shoved that feeling down into his stomach instead, replacing it with a growing pounding in his head. Jongho tried to get his words out. 

“I...I just want you. I want...you here...with me. Stay with me…please…” He managed to get them out.

Mingi brought Jongho’s hand that was held in his up to his lips to kiss it. He then proceeded to get up from his kneeling position by the bedside and crawled into the bed with the maknae. He laid beside the boy, facing him and opting to put his hand that held the other’s on his waist instead. He still had not taken his other hand away from brushing the boy’s hair. The taller looked into Jongho’s eyes with those galaxies and stars in his own. Despite his current fever, Jongho became even more flushed than he already was. He moved his eyes away from the intense gaze from the older, trying to catch sight of anything else other than those starry eyes that made his heart melt. “Mingi-hyung...you can’t be too close like this...you might catch my fever.” Jongho protested, using a small fist to lightly hit the other’s chest. The orange-haired boy huffed a laugh. “Awww, baby. You know I won’t get sick, I was an angel that just lost its wings, remember?” He said with a gummy smile. That made the maknae let out a laugh, accompanied with a tired but happy smile of his own. “Besides, Honnie, I would rather take your pain away and have as my own if it meant that you wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. I love you too much to see you hurt.” Mingi moved his hand from Jongho’s waist up to his face to caress his cheek, before leaning down to place a kiss on the boy’s lips. It was a short but sweet kiss, one that Jongho fell into so deeply and lovingly. They parted lips after what seemed like an eternity, before Mingi spoke once again. “Always remember that. I love you so so much.” He thumbed at the other’s cheek, smiling down at him. Jongho gave a long sigh of relief, “What am I going to do with you? I love you so much that I can’t even bring myself to fight with you on this. You’re lucky I’m such a lenient boyfriend.” He smirked back up at the older boy, who laughed at the statement. He started to bring Jongho even closer into his chest as he started peppering his face with kisses, telling him how much he loves him after every one. 

The barrage of kisses soon ended and they were back to lying down together peacefully on the bed. Seonghwa had brought in that basin with cold water and a towel earlier, before quickly leaving again, not wanting to disturb the happy couple. Mingi had taken care of helping Jongho cool down with the things that were brought, then got back in the bed again, this time spooning the younger from behind. His mouth was on his head, giving soft and loving kisses while he petted his hair and interlocked one of their hands together. The small actions Mingi did for Jongho felt like painkiller. He felt the discomfort and pain slowly fade away as he listens to the taller hum to a song he recalls as their own. Sleep was taking over him when the other’s hand starts to thumb at his own that was laced together with his. The last thing he remembers before he closed his eyes was the feeling of Mingi’s heartbeat against his back, a kiss being placed on his cheek and those words that never failed to make his heart warm. 

“ _I love you, Jongho_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this didn't turn out well! it's been awhile since i've written because of break. i hope you like it though! 
> 
> also thank you guys for all the requests so far, i will get to them as soon as i can! thank you~
> 
> follow me on twitter!   
> @mingupingus


	3. pool (yunho x jongho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by AnonymousBTSARMY
> 
> Please do a Yunho x Jonghk fic please....!

“Hyung! Stop! These clothes are new!” Jongho laughed while yelling at the tall blonde who was currently attacking him with a water gun. The maknae knew he shouldn’t have worn these newly bought clothes for the occasion when Yunho told him they would be having a nice time outside. It was summer with the hot sun scorching down on the boys. They were out by the pool on the roof that was connected to the hotel room they were staying in. This was all Yunho’s idea in the first place to go and stay somewhere fancy for once for their first anniversary of dating together. Jongho had to admit, he didn’t think doing something this big was right, but he couldn’t help the happy feeling that crept up inside of him. He smiled at that before starting to run away from the bombardment of water being sprayed at him. “Ah! Yunho-hyung! Stop it!” 

The older was laughing at Jongho’s pain, his pleads of mercy unheard as Yunho kept running after him with his trusty water gun in hand. “Come on! Don’t run away now! The fun is just beginning.” The blonde had an idea in mind, and promptly threw his water gun into the pool as he kept chasing the other. Jongho tried to hide behind the sun chairs by the poolside, only to have Yunho corner him there. Then he tried to rush behind the older and ran into their room, which unfortunately backfired when the older cornered him against the wall. The younger watched as he put his one of his hands on the wall beside Jongho’s head and the other on his waist. The brunette slowly looked up to see Yunho smirking down at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Looks like I finally caught you, little mouse.”

What happened next was almost like a blur. The taller swooped down to place a kiss on Jongho’s soft lips. The kiss was warm and felt homey to the younger. Like this was where he belonged, alone together in Yunho’s arms. His hands on the boy’s waist as the kiss went on. It felt like heaven and hell, a burning sensation mixed with comfort and love. By the time the older pulled back, Jongho was already gone. He had reached peak happiness after realizing that this man in front of him, who was staring lovingly into his eyes with that blinding smile of his, was finally his boyfriend. After years of crushing and wanting to hold those hands so badly, it’s official. Jeong Yunho was that special someone who would pat his head whenever he was down, who would attempt (and end up with cereal) to make breakfast for him, who would give him sweet kisses out of the blue to show how much he loved him, that someone who would hold his hands all the way and not once look back. 

“Jongho, you know I love you more than anything right?” The blonde asked the maknae who snapped out of his romantic thinking immediately. After shaking from his haze, he replied with a laugh and a smile, “How can I not know when you tell me all the time?” Yunho huffed with a smile before leaning back in to steal a kiss from the younger’s lips. “Then promise me you won’t get mad, ok?” he said before picking up the boy bridal style. “Yah! Jeong Yunho, what are you doing!? Put me down!” Jongho started moving around, trying to get out of the taller’s hold, but to no avail. He started carrying him back outside, the boy still struggling to break free. They then reached beside the pool. “Hyung-! What are you planning on doing? AH!” Yunho had dropped Jongho into the pool, his new clothes now soaking wet and ruined. The blonde then proceeded to jump in the pool along with his boyfriend. 

Jongho’s head popped up from the pool as he tried to wipe the water off his face. He was just in time to see the love of his life dive in, splashing water everywhere and back at his face. Laughter floated in the air as the blonde resurfaces from the pool. “Jeong Yunho! It’s over for you now.” The younger then started attacking him by splashing water at him. Yunho started laughing even harder while trying to shield himself from the waves that Jongho created. “Ah, no! Wait!”   
“I have no mercy left for you, hyung.” The boy said with intent in his eyes and tone as the two continued their water fight in the pool, the sun shining down against them as their smiles never leave their faces.

And that was how the couple spent their one year anniversary together. Later they would lie in the hotel bed, cuddling each other with their hands intertwined together, and afterwards, they would laugh about how they both caught a cold for being outside in the water for way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your request I hope I did you good with this 🤧 also I’m sorry for being so slow with updates! 
> 
> follow me on Twitter!  
> @mingupingus


	4. gift (san x jongho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Sannie  
> Please do a Jongho x San one 🥺🥺plus im a sucker for jongho being babied so I would absolutely love this

It was nighttime. The team was finally relieved of the day’s activities after an extended session of practice at their studio yet there was no one in sight at the dorms other than Jongho and San. The others had gone out to spend the rest of their night either going to arcades (most likely Mingi and Yunho went) or going to shop and eat (San was sure he saw Seonghwa and Hongjoong scolding Wooyoung as he kept shouting what he wanted to eat out loud while they were on their way out of the dorm with Yeosang in tow). 

Thankfully, that left the couple all alone together in the dorm. They could finally catch up on the time that they couldn’t be together. Heck, it’s been so long since San has taken Jongho out on a date. They long deserved a nice night inside together after the hard work they’ve been doing to prepare for their comeback. Right now, the man was sitting on the living room couch, waiting for the other to join him in lounging around. Jongho had gone to his room to change into something more comfortable and to take off his makeup. Not long, the boy had came back to the living room with something held in his hands, asking something to his lover.

“Hyung, I want to tell you something but you have to promise you won’t laugh…” 

San looked up from what he was doing (currently he was playing around on his phone) to see the maknae’s worried face with his adorable little pout and everything. He scooched a little to the side of the couch and then patted the seat beside him for the other to sit down. Jongho did as he wanted, still looking as if he’s about to spill the biggest secret of his life, like the one about him accidentally seeing their leader shaving in the shower while singing off-key to a song he can’t remember because of a forgotten open gap in the door when he was walking in the hallway of their dorm one day. Nevertheless, San hated to see his lover like that so he put a hand to the small of the younger’s back and rubbed it in a comfortingly way. “I don’t like seeing you this worried. What’s wrong, baby? I promise I won’t laugh.” He said in such a sweet voice that always gets Jongho melting to the floor. 

He took a deep breath before facing towards the man sitting beside him, eyes looking as if they’re about to cry. He opened up his hands to reveal a small gift box wrapped neatly with a white bow on top. San was about to ask what it was before finally realizing, it’s a gift for him. 

“I wanted to give this to you today after practice but I didn’t think we would have stayed that long… I had it all planned out and everything. We would go out and take a walk in the park where all your favorite flowers are blooming and have dinner at that nice restaurant you’ve always wanted to go to then after dessert, I would give you your birthday gift with a smile. The others even pitched in to help me get you this gift and plan out the day too.” By the time he was done talking, tears had already started falling down his face. 

San had totally forgotten that it was his birthday today because of how busy they’ve been. He didn’t think it would have been a big problem but now he can see that it was actually very important to his boyfriend. He lifted up a hand to wipe away the tears that kept pouring down the younger’s face, before cracking into a smile and bringing their foreheads together affectionately. “Awww, baby. Please don’t cry. Even if what you planned didn’t happen, I’m still the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my lover whose so considerate of me and loves me so much. I would never be sad if you’re here with me.” He took one of the maknae’s hands away from its hold on the gift box and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss upon his palm. He kept his gaze on Jongho’s as he gave him a smile. “I’ll always love anything my baby does for me no matter how big or how small it may be. Because _I love you_.” 

The younger was now blushing furiously like a school girl. He didn’t think that his confession would go this way. San had always been openly affectionate and clingy but he had never experienced the older being this romantic towards him before, and it made him melt at the sight of it. But still, the boy felt a little bad that he couldn’t have given the other the birthday celebration that he deserved. The gift wasn’t even that much, considering it was just a small pocketbook with each page filled with a journal spread of their days together as a couple. The others had told him that San would love it but after not being able to fulfill the rest of his plans, the gift kinda felt lackluster to him now. He looked back up to the other, foreheads now apart but San’s hands still holding his. “Hyung, is there anything that you would want to make up for what I couldn’t give you today?” The other then looked as if in thought before his face lit up as if he had something in mind and smiled, “How about cuddles in bed tonight? I want to be with you for the rest of the day until I see you right beside me first thing in the morning.” 

This man needed to stop his flirty demeanor before Jongho starts to melt into the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING T_T  
> i hope you like this one! i'll try to get back to writing more for this and my other fics... i have way too many that are unfinished and way too many ideas that want to be started ahhhhhhhhh
> 
> anyways, STREAM ANSWER BY ATEEZ AND VOTE FOR THEM ON MUBEAT AND MNET THANK YOU
> 
> follow me on twitter! (i make video edits there too~)  
> @mingupingus


	5. little (all x jongho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I FINALLY UPDATED THIS IM SO SORRY FOR BEING IA ON IT!!! ;-; 
> 
> thank you to bunnyboiblue143 for the request! i hope you like it T_T

He didn’t really think it was important to tell them. He was able to handle most of his bouts without anyone finding out. Besides it wasn’t all the time where he felt like he needed to slip. When he did, he came prepared with a hidden box in the corner of the floor of his closet. It had all his toys, pacifiers, bottles, onesies and bibs. Every time he felt the need to be little, he would reach for it and pull out his favorite blue paci with accents of white and his favorite stuffie which was a brown fluffy bear with cute black button eyes. It also was convenient that he usually became little at night, where all he had to do was take his things and curl up into fetal position in bed, hugging the stuffie close to his chest as he sucked on his pacifier before he slowly fell asleep. This is why he’s thankful the members gave him his own room.

But today, oh how he was on edge. It seemed like every little thing was irritating him to no end. It didn’t help when the members were nagging him off about his small lashing out. To be honest, he knows they’re right but he just felt so off today, and he thinks he knows why. It has been a while since the last time he slipped. Almost three months to be exact. All the stress and anxiety must have built up in him and is causing him to feel this way. 

So now here he was, in the middle of their dorm’s living room, in the afternoon, holding back tears as he had just lashed out at the members after he got scolded for his attitude towards them the whole day. They all looked at him with faces full of shock or surprise over how much rage he had let out just now, some full of pain and hurt over his words. He realizes just what he had done after seeing their reactions and feels his breath hitch in his throat. His tears begin to flow warm against his cheeks before he runs, suddenly wanting to just hide completely. He rushes up the stairs and gets to his bedroom before closing the door. 

Everything becomes too much and he feels it coming over him. The feeling of wanting to slip into little headspace becomes too overwhelming. He can’t control it anymore. He just wants to let go. Panickingly, he opens the closet door and scrambles on the floor to reach for his sacred box. He opens it and reaches for his beloved paci and stuffie before closing it again and moving it back to its hiding spot. Putting the paci in his mouth and hugging the stuffie close to his chest, he became little. 

Downstairs in the living room, everyone else looks towards where Jongho had ran away to. 

“Should we go check on him?” 

“Of course we should. That wasn’t like him. Something must be up.” The leader said firmly. He got up from where he was sitting on the couch before going to check up on the maknae. Seonghwa put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“I’m coming with.” 

When they reach the top of the stairs and face towards his room’s door, Hongjoong uses a soft knock to try and get the other’s attention. Nothing happens. He tried again but with a little more force in his knock, still nothing. That’s when they find out that the youngest had forgotten to lock the door. Opening it quietly, they scan the room for Jongho, yet no sign of him. They take a few steps forward, mentally apologizing to the boy for invading his personal space like this. It doesn’t take long until Seonghwa finds him curled up into himself on the floor beside his bed, a blue pacifier in his mouth and a brown bear stuffed toy hugged close to his chest. He made a quiet gasp that was unfortunately loud enough for the boy to notice and he looked towards the eldest, tears and panic suddenly washing over the little. 

“No! No! Jonggie is sorry!” 

The two hyungs met eyes with each other, shock upon their faces from what they had heard the boy say. Just what happened to him? 

Jongho started crying loudly, trying to curl even more into himself even though it was physically impossible. Hongjoong thinks intently as to how to approach him while the wails just made Seonghwa’s heart wrench in pain and he wanted ever so badly to comfort the youngest. He made a few steps forwards to the boy, hands held out warmly as he maintained eye contact with him, softening his features in hopes to subdue the little’s panic. As he gets closer, the smaller looks up at his hand with wet shining eyes, Seonghwa cooing internally over how adorable he is right now. 

“Jongho-ya, it’s ok. Hyung isn’t mad. None of us are. We were just worried about you. But, everything is alright now. You can take my hand, ok?” 

Carefully and softly he calls out to the little and reaches out his hand, now a bit closer to him than earlier. The boy eyes his outstretched hand in front of him, then at the eldest’s face and then at Hongjoong’s. During the time when Seonghwa was trying to calm the other down, the white-haired male had figured out what happened to the maknae. He’d heard stories of it before and had even come across a whole community dedicated to helping those who were new to it get informed once when he was scrolling the internet aimlessly. Jongho was a little. He used it as a mechanism to help him overcome his stress when it got too much. He finally understands now why the boy had been acting the way he had. He just wishes Jongho would’ve told them sooner, so they could have helped him in any way they could.

  
  


When they both came in contact with each other’s gaze, the leader smiled gently at him with those eyes that could comfort anyone and mouths “It’s ok” to the younger. He looks back at the black-haired man’s hand before slowly putting his own in it. Seonghwa lights up and softly pulls him into a hug, soon feeling the boy nudge his head closer into his chest for more comfort and warmth. 

The hug felt so sweet and home-y that Seonghwa almost didn’t want to let go. He felt the urge to baby Jongho so bad. He can hear Hongjoong’s footsteps quietly approach them before he suggests something that got the little’s attention. 

“Jonggie, how about we cuddle with everyone and watch a Disney movie together? Would you like that?” 

The boy lit up. 

“Yeah, yeah! Jonggie wanna watch Mulan! Pwease??” 

Both hyungs had to hold in the urge to coo at him. 

Before the three made their way downstairs to the other worried members, the leader went out first. Explaining things to them would be a bit of a challenge as none of them had ever encountered this kind of situation but thankfully they were very understanding and even offered to make a small fort for the little to cuddle up with them in. San made popcorn while Mingi helped Yunho make the fort with the pillows and blankets Wooyoung and Yeosang had brought. After looking over and helping the group working together to make a space that would make the little feel as comfortable as possible, Hongjoong went to check on Jongho and Seonghwa. 

When he knocked lightly on the boy’s door, he opened it slightly to see a sweet sight. Seonghwa sat up against the headboard of the bed with the maknae in his lap, curled up to his chest, the little’s pacifier left on the bedside table in place of his thumb instead. His stuffy was still hugged tight in his arms. He was slightly falling asleep as he listened to the steady beat of his hyung’s heart while Seonghwa hummed to the boy and patted his back to the melody of his heartbeat. Hongjoong almost wanted to cancel the whole movie plan and just let the boy sleep, but before he could Jongho roused awake as he heard the leader’s footsteps come closer. He looked up to the white-haired man and rubbed his eyes softly, both of the hyungs cooing at his small gesture. 

“Jonggie, baby, I’m sorry for waking you up, but everyone’s waiting for you to come and watch Mulan together. Do you want that, bub?” 

The boy cheered, “Yay! Jonggie watch Mulan with hyungs!” 

The three of them then went downstairs to join the others, everyone greeting the little with apologies and coos of how cute he is. They’ve found that the boy liked the compliments and gets happy about them. They all lead him to the blanket and pillow fort they made and he clapped excitedly as everyone claims their spots to sit in while the movie starts to play on their projector against the white wall. 

Mingi sat next to Jongho underneath the blanket fort with his long legs crossed, which the younger then climbed into his lap to sit instead and tried to fumble with his hands to eat the popcorn in the bowl that was in front of them that San had placed there earlier. Yunho took the spot Jongho had previously been in beside Mingi while fluffing some pillows that were behind them. San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang laid down on their bellies on the floor inside the fort instead of sitting, as they usually wouldn’t be able to stay still and are more comfortable this way. Hongjoong and Seonghwa both opted to sit down all the way to the side of the fort, allowing everyone enough space to move around, knowing that some like to stretch their legs or arms out when watching movies. 

As the boys continue to watch the movie, with the little cheering loudly during some parts and trying his very hardest to sing the right lyrics to “Reflection”, Hongjoong thinks a lot about things. He knows they would need to talk about this tomorrow with the maknae, not wanting him to have to hide this from them any longer. He knows that the others feel the same as he does, they would give everything for the boy and won’t hesitate to take care of him whenever he felt like he needed to slip. 

But as he watches Jongho smile and laugh so carefree and full of the youth he always locked away deep down inside, he thinks that _that smile is all that really matters in the world_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter!  
> @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! they help a lot ;-;


End file.
